


[podfic] drunk with the only saints I know

by isweedan, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, Drabble Sequence, Drinking, Gen, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, SPACE COCKTAILS!, coverart featuring a Jedi Mind Trick and a Fuzzy Tauntaun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Five drinks Rex has had over the years.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	[podfic] drunk with the only saints I know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [drunk with the only saints I know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748651) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



****

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/), with photo credit to [](https://isweedan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**isweedan**](https://isweedan.dreamwidth.org/)  
********

**Warnings:** 5 Times, Drinking, Drabble Sequence, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Multi-Voice Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, SPACE COCKTAILS!, coverart featuring a Jedi Mind Trick and a Fuzzy Tauntaun

 **Length:** 00:12:39  
  
**Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_drunk%20with%20the%20only%20saints%20I%20know_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 


End file.
